Provocations
by NorMajora
Summary: Kylo Ren was not born. He was made. But who created the creature in the mask? Anachronic moments in the life of the boy who would become Kylo Ren, through his eyes and the eyes of those around him. Set from 5 ABY to 34 ABY, including events from The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi, Empire's End, and Bloodline.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

 **Prologue**

 **34 AB** **Y**

 **Star Dreadnought Mega-class _Supremacy_**

 **Crait System, Outer Rim**

Something had happened, something he could not entirely put together. He had been seeing the scavenger through the Force. No, she was not the scavenger. She was more than that and yet nothing more.

 _Rey._

He knew she was coming. He could feel it.

The moment their fingertips touched, he saw a flurry of visions. Many, but unified. Merely shadows, but visible. And all of them were her by his side.

He had only begun to think of grasping her entire hand, when she suddenly turned to something outside of his vision. The last thing he saw was a look of both fright and rage on her face. The bond had stopped at that moment. Rey had disappeared, his bedsheets as flat and untouched as though she had not been sitting on them mere seconds before. His hand was outstretched in midair.

This bond had been longer than all the others before it. It was the first time she did not shout at him. He had expected her aggression, but was greeted instead by a tear-streaked face. Her wet clothes stuck to her skin. Her hair was damp and fell to her shoulders; he had never seen her with her hair down before. She wrapped a woven blanket around herself. To him, it looked rough and uncomfortable.

He did not break the silence, but felt as though his heart did in his stead. He wondered if she could hear how loudly it beat in his chest. She glanced at him and he saw the tears dotting her lashes. He swallowed hard.

Something had happened, something terrible. He could feel the pain and sorrow radiating from her. He could feel it as though it were his own.

And then, without prompting, she began to recount what had just happened to her.

He figured out without much effort that she had followed Skywalker to the first Jedi temple. He remembered a trip to Coruscant with Han Solo to secure funds for his racing venture, how they had taken that filthy ship to the old galactic capital from their home on Chandrila, how he had marvelled at the charred spires of the former Imperial Palace from the _Falcon_ 's grimy windows. He was six, and Han Solo had insisted on bringing him along while he reviewed him on the _Falcon_ 's more advanced customizations. Ben already knew the basics, his father had made sure of that. He had wanted his son to become a skilled pilot, but Ben was always more preoccupied with the history of interstellar flight than how to fly. He could not remember how he convinced his father to drop him off at the Library of the Republic while he went off to broker deals with other foolish beings like him looking to make a profit. Yet he did, and he had spent that day reading books and holobooks from the Old Republic to the Galactic Empire. It was the first time he had touched that much paper in his life. There was nothing in the galaxy that smelled quite like it. His mother's place on the New Republic Senate (or at least the holographic ID Han Solo had swiped for him) easily offered him clearance to view whatever documents he wished, and he made sure that most of it was on paper.

He had pored over the ancient texts about the Jedi Order, now practically non-existent thanks to him. Scholars were arguing relentlessly about the location of the first Jedi temple: some said it was on Coruscant, under the mountain upon which they had built the Jedi Academy itself; some said it was on the moon Jedha, its Holy City decimated in a mining incident but its kyber crystal caves still intact; others said it was on an uncharted aquatic planet called Ahch-to in the Unknown Regions, so remote that no one in recorded history could claim that they had ever set foot there. Still, there were claims that on Ahch-to there were manifestations of both the Light and the Dark, that it was a place of True Balance.

Rey told him of the temple ruins at the peak of the island and the cave underneath. The cave whose temptation she told him Skywalker had warned her to resist. The Light above and the Dark below. It was exactly as she described. But he did not know what lay there in the Dark.

She told him about the hole in the ground, the never-ending mirror, the shadows behind the frosted glass. But mostly, she told him about her disappointment at seeing only her own reflection.

He did not say a single word as she spoke. Her voice, though soft, echoed in the hollow walls of his room. Though he could not hear a fire crackling from her end, he could see her swollen eyes and sad face bathed in the warmth of its light. She stood out against the cold metal of his chambers, looking even more like she did not belong there.

"I'd never felt so alone," she said.

She was not.

"You're not alone."

She had him.

Were they friends? He would not have known, having never truly had one. Were they allies? That was an even greater stretch. They were bonded, but what did that even mean? The only thing clear to him was that she had him. In some inexplicable way that only the two of them could ever know.

Another tear streamed down her cheek.

"Neither are you," she replied. "It isn't too late."

With bated breath, she held out her hand. He did not break their gaze, but felt his mouth quiver. He took off his glove.

The moment their skin met, he felt that it was possible to forget how to breathe. Through a hazy film of tears that would not fall, he gazed deep into her eyes, but saw far more than just her dark pupils and his own reflection in them.

He saw them.

No longer alone.

 _Together._

He saw her past, his past, their future. There was not much to be done about the past but to burn it, to raze it to the ground until not a trace was left. But their future lay before them. Their future together. And he wanted to reach out for it now.

What he had seen in her eyes occupied his thoughts for hours afterwards. He had not spoken to her since then. But she was coming. He could feel her, her pull stronger and stronger with every jump in hyperspace to get to where he was.

He never told her he was on the _Supremacy_. But she knew.

His thoughts were hers. Her emotions were his. Their past, though separated by time and distance, was one and the same. Their future would be too. All this they shared, in a bond that no other could see or even remotely comprehend.

As Ben Solo stood to change his overcoat, he resolved that she would be by his side from now on. Neither of them would be alone anymore.

Note: Jedha wasn't actually destroyed in a mining incident.


	2. Chapter One: Han

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

 **Chapter One: Han**

 **11 ABY**

 **Corellian YT-1300f Light Freighter _Millennium Falcon_**

 **En route to Coruscant,** **Core Worlds**

About four parsecs in, Han noticed the kid on the co-pilot's seat snoring softly. He glanced at the drooping head, the unruly black locks falling over the small face, and couldn't resist the smile that spread across his lips.

He had insisted that Ben come along for the trip. Ben himself wasn't particularly enticed by the prospect of accompanying his father on a mission to broker investments for his next business venture. Then again, what kid would be? On the other hand, he was completely won over by the prospect of visiting the former galactic capital, the hallowed ground upon which so much history had been made.

Han wondered why his kid had to be so strange. Most children asked for X-Wing pilot dolls or miniaturized toy speeders on their fifth birthday. Not holo-encyclopedias or _paper_. With his connections all over the galaxy, Han knew he could easily get his hands on this rarity from ancient times. But he was hard at work getting racing funds, and the holo-encyclopedia was a far easier gift to obtain. In any case, Ben had enjoyed his birthday the year before.

He had a far less enjoyable experience on his sixth just a few days ago. Leia had been on Hosnian Prime for a month now, overseeing some political matters Han didn't particularly care for. They had a simple dinner, with Leia watching them via hologram. Han had tried to bake a Corellian air cake, something he had never done nor had ever imagined he would ever do in his entire life. He had enlisted Ben's droid nanny T-2LC for assistance, but Elsie was even worse, so Han decided to take matters into his own hands. His wife had laughed uncontrollably when Ben said the cake smelled like a burnt hyperdrive generator. In the end, Han resorted to veg-meat rations he kept on the _Falcon_. Ben didn't complain.

Ben had never asked for much. The holo-encyclopedia was the most costly thing they had ever given him, and even then it wasn't that big of an expense. What Ben wanted most often was his family's companionship. Han only ever truly understood this after several years.

His son had made friends with his classmates at the school in Hanna City, but he was never quite as close to them as he was with Leia. On days when his friends would invite him over to play, he would only agree if neither of his parents were at home. Han could still clearly remember the day Ben suddenly decided not to join his class field trip when Chewbacca showed up on their doorstep for a surprise visit. Chewie was as good as family in Han's eyes. It didn't matter in the least that they weren't biologically related. Ben had cried at the sight of his Wookiee uncle and nearly tripped as he ran to meet him on the launch pad.

Everytime Han would go off on a short trip away from Chandrila, Ben would run after him and pull at his jacket until he agreed to bring him along. Unlike Leia, who would be gone for months at a time for long-term projects, Han's work was contractual and usually only lasted a few weeks at most.

It had been easier for Leia to bring Ben along when he wasn't yet in school, but things had to change once he turned four. Han knew practically nothing about education, having been self-made since he was a kid, so he left the decision-making to Leia. She chose the school in Hanna City. She wanted as peaceful an environment as possible for their son, and Chandrila was just the right place. The planet was civilized, but not overpopulated like Coruscant. There were fields to play in and the sea to swim in, and the climate was cool and mild. It was certainly no Tatooine or that garbage dump of a planet called Jakku. And above all else, its term as the rotating republic capital would soon end. Leia knew all the attention from the media would be harmful to Ben, enough had already been said about him the moment he was born. Once the capital would be moved again, the reporters at their front door would be gone.

Ben was the only permanent resident of Chandrila in their family. Sitting on his little chair on the balcony, staring out into the horizon, waiting for his mother's cruiser or his father's freighter to return. That was his life. Han wondered if his son kept a tally of the days they were gone.

He wanted to make up for the disastrous birthday cake, so he told Ben he would be bringing him along to Coruscant. The kid was thrilled. Han informed his headmistress that Ben had come down with the flu and couldn't come to school. Ben was perfectly healthy, but he didn't care for today's subjects. His favorite Galactic History wouldn't be until tomorrow. And so early that morning, father and son boarded the _Falcon_.

Han let him pilot during takeoff, which Leia would have been livid about if she knew. But his son already knew the basics like the back of his hand, and he was undeniably a natural. He had, after all, Han Solo for a father. Han tried to play it cool, but felt his heart swell with pride at how smooth their ascent to the exosphere was. One day, Ben would surpass him. He had no Force abilities to speak of, unlike his wife and son, but he had a smuggler's gut instinct. And his instinct told him so.

He even let him make the jump to hyperspace. He hadn't yet taught him how to plot out routes using mathematical calculations, but Ben had already learned the controls. Their route today would be the Perlemian Trade Route, the busiest hyperlane in the galaxy, and they would be traveling in a straight line. It didn't require any math, so Han let him have at it. The kid did look like he was having fun.

Ben was getting used to the jumps. Han remembered the first time he let his son try one himself: he was four, and he threw up. This time, he did just fine. Once they entered hyperspace, Han asked to switch seats. He congratulated the kid on a job well done and told him to rest. Soon, Ben dozed off.

He pondered when he would be able to give Ben his next lesson on hyperspace route calculations. His schedule was against him, and so was Ben's indifference to math. He had average grades in the subject at school, but nothing to write home about. Han secretly hoped he would bump up his math grades to match his stellar performance in history. It was vital knowledge for a pilot, a skill that could save someone's neck in case of mass shadows that could suck out a ship from hyperspace. It was true that practically every route in the known regions of the galaxy had already been plotted out in that day and age, but Han owed his life to all the emergency calculations he had ever needed to make in that cockpit... Han laughed at himself. Caring about his son's grades? He was beginning to act like the father he never realized he could be.

Ben stirred beside him.

"Hey, kid."

"Are we there yet?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You've only been asleep for an hour. 16 more parsecs."

Ben made a small nod, unfastened his seatbelt and left the cockpit. He came back a few minutes later with his holo-encyclopedia.

"What, you brought that thing?" Han asked, his brow furrowed.

It was slightly larger than a holopad. Ben had to hold it with both hands.

"I want to read about Coruscant," his son replied plainly.

"Can you understand everything it says?"

"No. Some words are too difficult."

Ben returned his attention to the holo-encyclopedia. A hologram of Coruscant emerged from the pad. Ben clicked on one of the buttons.

A voice began, " _Coruscant, the former capital of the galaxy, is located at coordinates 0-0-0 in the Core Worlds region. It has one sun and four moons. Each day on Coruscant is 24 hours and each year is 365 days. The planet has a Type 1 breathable atmosphere. It is an ecumenopolis with a population of -_ "

Ben paused the recording and began pressing more buttons.

Another voice spoke. " _Ecumenopolis. A planet-wide city._ "

"Ecumenopolis," Ben whispered. He repeated the word a few more times before going back to the recording.

It wasn't long before the sound of the voice faded into the background to Han's ears, along with the rattle of the ship as it hurtled through hyperspace. He stood up and rested his hand atop Ben's head. His son looked up.

"Want something to eat?" he asked.

Ben nodded and promptly went back to the hologram.

As Han prepared their lunch in the galley, he wondered if he would ever find common ground with his son besides flying. He couldn't seem to find any particular topics of interest to both of them. He couldn't be of any use to Ben when it came to his Force abilities either, having none to begin with.

Leia had assured him that his lack of powers was no reason for a lack of a bond. Ben came from his flesh and blood. Yet Han often felt like a stranger to him. Both he and Leia were loud and forward, Ben was quieter and more withdrawn. He frowned more than he smiled. He cried easily. The one thing Han believed he inherited from them both was his ferocious temper. And as though to prove a point that both of his parents had it, Ben's was twice as bad.

"Dad! Why are you taking so long?" his son called sharply from the cockpit, his voice echoing across the walls.

There it was, or at least a taste of it. Han smirked.

"Almost done," he called back. "Come over here, I don't want crumbs all over the dash!"

After their meal, they played two rounds of holochess. Ben lost both. Han was grateful the set was holographic, so that Ben couldn't tip the board over in frustration. He announced grumpily that he would return to his holo-encyclopedia instead and marched off to the cockpit. Han tried not to chuckle as he watched him storm off. After a nap and a quick inspection around the holds and the engineering section, he returned to the cockpit when he heard the alarm for their arrival.

"It's our stop," he said as he came in.

Ben's eyes lit up. He switched off the holo-encyclopedia.

"Can I do the landing?" he asked.

Han smiled. "Not this time. There's a major checkpoint on the way in and I don't want to spend the night in jail. The galaxy is a little tamer nowadays, thanks to your mother and her friends."

Ben pursed his lips.

"Besides," continued Han, ruffling his son's hair, "she doesn't even know you came with me. Oh, and another thing." He had only just remembered. He rummaged through his vest pocket and pulled out a holographic ID card. It had Leia's picture on it and the words "New Republic Senate Clearance Pass" across the top. He held it out to Ben.

"She doesn't know about this either," he explained. "Thinks she left it at home. Let's keep it that way. Okay, kid? Not a word!"

Ben took the card and beamed at him. Han noticed the gleam in his eyes, a sight he rarely ever saw.

"Thanks, Dad!"

"Sure," he replied as he sat down and fastened his seatbelt. "That gives you clearance to government property, including the entire Library of the Republic. You might want to check out the Old Republic Archives there. We'll park her in the public hangar and take an airbus from there. I'll pick you up when I'm done. Meet me at the main entrance at around 1700. Here." He fished in his pocket again and handed Ben some Republic credits.

"If you want to buy snacks," he explained.

"Not a word?" Ben repeated.

"Not one. She'll find out someone used that pass on Coruscant, and I'll pretend it was me."

"But you never go to the library."

"Hey, watch it."

Ben laughed.

They emerged from hyperspace, Coruscant right before them. As they descended into its atmosphere, Ben tore off his seatbelt and stood on the co-pilot's seat.

"Careful there!" Han warned.

In response, Ben reached up and held onto the ceiling as though it would help him any. The gold dice hanging there fell in the process. Han tsked, frowning up at him.

"Sorry," Ben said absently, but he was now too busy taking in the city skyline to care. He spotted the spires of the former Imperial Palace, now a burnt shell. His eyes widened at the sight. And in the distance, there was the old Galactic Senate building, its hulking form looming over the Federal District.

Destroyed buildings, places likely haunted by famous ghosts. That was right up Ben's alley. Han shook his head as he glanced up at the kid's excited face.

After he dropped off his son at the library, he descended to the first level of Coruscant's underbelly. He deliberately forgot to mention to Leia that this was where he would get some funds for his upcoming race. Han tried to make himself feel less guilty by believing that his wife knew better than to think he would actually grow out of his less than legal practices. As he walked to meet his investors, he wondered what he would get a verbal beating for when his wife returned: these funds, her swiped ID card, Ben's "flu," or that he let Ben pilot the _Falcon_ during takeoff _and_ the jump. He imagined that she would just ignore the first two at that point.

They departed Coruscant just before dusk, Han's bag full of credits and Ben's brain trying to cram in all the information he had just obtained from the library.

Han knew that he and Ben wouldn't share another day like that in a while. For a brief moment, he impulsively asked himself if trying for another child with Leia would be good for Ben. He could use a companion, a constant one. Neither he nor Leia could offer to be that.

He just as quickly dismissed the idea. Another child would have been too much work, and they could hardly take care of Ben anyway, given their current situation. And what if the next child were Force-sensitive, just like its older brother? Another child he could never have a connection with. Another child he could never truly help -

Han told himself not to be ridiculous. Ben was a harmless kid. Sure, there was that incident the previous year at the playground, and Han was sure that wouldn't be the last. But the boy was sweet, in his own quiet way. And even if he did possess that temper, he had never once lashed out at another person; he would usually just abuse his bedroom wall by hurling some object at it.

Han sighed heavily. He was worried in a way that he couldn't understand, and yet he wanted to laugh at himself for doing so. It was nothing. He didn't have the Force sensitivity Leia possessed to know if his feelings were true. He had a bad feeling about this, a truly bad feeling. But of what he could see now in his son, he could find no concrete reason why.

After making the jump to hyperspace, he left the cockpit. Ben was in the main hold, lying in the alcove with his feet propped up against the wall. He had his hands folded over his chest. His eyes were wide open, staring not at the ceiling but beyond it.

"You okay, kid?" his father asked.

Ben made a small grunt in response, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

Han sat on the edge of the alcove beside him.

It was then that Ben looked at him.

"Thanks for letting me come with you, Dad."

"Sure thing," Han replied, making a lopsided smile. "And remember, n- "

"Not a word, I know," interrupted Ben. "You always tell me not to tell Mom anything."

"I'm sure you know exactly why." Without thinking too much about it, he leaned over and kissed Ben on the forehead.

Ben looked perplexed.

Han turned away and promptly stood up. As he began walking back towards the cockpit, he suddenly stopped and turned back. He held out his hand.

"I'll be needing that ID back."

Ben pulled it out of his vest pocket and handed it back to him. Han winked at him, and Ben gave him a lopsided smile. He was his son, all right.

Life went back to normal the next day. Ben went back to school and Han began preparing for his next trip to apply for an upcoming race in the Corellian system. They had dinner together, and Leia was on the hologram.

Soon afterwards, Ben began having dinner alone. He would have two holograms in front of him on the table, for both of his parents. But most of the time, there were no holograms at all. That was his life.

And Han still sometimes wondered if his son kept a tally of the days they were gone.


	3. Chapter Two: Leia

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

 **Chapter Two: Leia**

 **5 ABY**

 **7 miles north of Hanna City, Chandrila, Core Worlds**

A convoy consisting of five modified Gian landspeeders made its way out of Hanna City at dawn, just as the late winter sun began to creep out over the hills. The snow had already melted and the coastal winds, though still strong, had lost their bite. The speeders did not appear to be traveling with haste.

On the first speeder, behind the pilot, rode a Rebel Alliance Fleet trooper and an Imperial Stormtrooper. Their uniforms, pale blue and bright white, were not an unpleasant combination. They sat side-by-side in silence and appeared more like indifferent strangers than the enemies they were meant to be.

Behind them, on the second speeder, were Mon Mothma, the Chancellor of the New Republic, and Mas Amedda, the Grand Vizier of the Empire. They too were silent, though their expressions could not be more different. The Chancellor looked serene and the Grand Vizier looked exhausted, one like a newly-lit candle and the other almost completely melted away.

Mothma's advisors Sinjir Rath Velus and Sondiv Sella were on the passenger seats of the third speeder. They each held identical rectangular boxes on their laps. Sinjir in particular clutched his box as though his life depended on it.

On the fourth was a group of journalists, their equipment strapped onto the back of the speeder. All of them, except for the reporter sitting on the gunner's front seat, wore the same uniform with the logo of HoloNet News emblazoned onto the left shoulder.

And behind them on the last speeder was a heavily pregnant woman sitting beside the pilot, several floating pads and a hovering lectern lying deactivated on the seats behind them. The woman wore a simple tunic that could not hide the swell of her belly, and her thick chestnut hair was arranged in a plait that fell over her shoulder and down to her waist. Her stoic face betrayed not a single hint that she was at that moment going through excruciating pain.

Leia Organa's contractions had begun. And they weren't even halfway up the road to the crystal cliffs yet. She tried to make an estimate of how long the ceremony would take, and decided that three hours was her safest bet. It was too late to back out now. Mon was adamant that she be there beside her, and she couldn't very well disrupt this historic moment for personal reasons. Even if that reason was her unborn son.

Their group would be convening north of the Chandrilan capital, under a particular tintolive tree on the crystal cliffs that overlooked the sea. Mon had decided on that spot for the signing of the Imperial Instruments of Surrender, the document that would clear the way for the Galactic Concordance. It was the peace treaty that would turn over a fresh page in the history of the galaxy. It would be the official beginning of the New Republic, the official end of the Empire they had fought against for years. It would be the day when all the losses and the victories would be remembered, all the lives that were sacrificed would be honored, and all the lives that would be lived in freedom from now on would begin.

And her baby's life would be one of them. He could wait.

She wondered why he would choose to be born today of all days. It wasn't to say that she was busy, because Leia was always busy. But why on such an important day as this? The Force was trying to say something, not just to her but perhaps to the whole galaxy. It was not by chance.

The convoy stopped as they reached the crystal cliffs. Up here, the wind howled even more wildly than it did in the port city below. As everyone began climbing out of the speeders, gusts of wind blew their coats and capes around.

Once she had gotten out of her seat, Leia looked out at the rest of the group and saw Sinjir still holding the box close to his chest. His grip around the edges was so tight that his knuckles had turned white. Leia almost chuckled, were it not for another painful contraction. It was only right that Sinjir would practically guard that box with his life: it contained the paper documents Mon and Amedda would be signing. Paper and ink were the only options for an event such as this. Everything always seemed more official with ancient instruments. She only hoped the wind wouldn't blow away the Galactic Concordance. If she were in Mon's position, Leia wouldn't have minded signing it in a bunker. But she was not the Chancellor.

Once the HoloNet News cameras had been set up, and the floating pads and lectern brought out, the ceremony began. Leia tried not to make an audible sigh as she lowered herself onto the floating pad between Mon and Sinjir. Her contractions were becoming more frequent, but her water hadn't broken yet. There was nothing to worry about.

Sella stood at the lectern and began reading out loud the terms of the surrender. Leia found that she could not hear what he was saying, not because of the wind but because of the pain inside her.

 _I've been through worse. This is nothing._

She only wished she had told herself that with more conviction. Still, her face remained impassive, and she was glad for it. She hated being called a princess, but her training as one was beginning to pay off.

An hour passed before Sinjir opened the other box and brought out a pen and a bottle of ink. Mon and Amedda both stood up and signed the document. Once the ink dried, Sella moved on to the Concordance itself. Leia only just noticed how thick the document was.

Her husband always knew how to lighten a dire situation by cracking a joke. His jokes didn't always work, but she learned to appreciate his efforts. But Han was down in the city, probably watching the live broadcast of the signing. Or he probably already turned off the holoprojector 10 minutes in, she thought. He never did care for politics. She allowed herself a secret smile, but another contraction wiped it off her lips.

"' _\- by way of a conditional pardon, such that this organization be not fully dissolved but allowed to exist as a remnant of the Empire that may remain only within predetermined boundaries in the Core and the Inner Rim, insofar as they meet the requirements to qualify as non-combatant functionaries_ ,'" Sella read out. "' _These aforementioned boundaries of the Imperial remnant are to be delineated by the coordinates zero -_ '"

The rest of his words were drowned out by the realization that water was now slowly trickling down her thigh. Leia's heart beat faster, but she would not allow herself to be overcome by panic. She knew the terms of the Concordance by heart, the stipulation concerning the Imperial remnant was somewhere in the middle. They were already halfway through.

 _Just a little more._

She could feel her son struggling inside her. He wanted to come out.

 _Not yet, my angel. Please._

He responded with a strong kick that almost made her groan out loud.

Throughout her pregnancy, Han liked to call him a "little bandit." For once, she agreed with his assessment. This kid would be a violent one, just like his parents. And he would be a strong one too. There was no use denying what she could already sense, both physically and in the Force. She had lost count how many times she had woken up at night to his kicks, so powerful for so small a being that it felt like a punch in the gut.

There was another kick. This time, she could not resist a grunt. She felt like she might keel over in pain, but forced herself to sit still. Sinjir discreetly turned to her, his brow furrowed.

"Are you all right?" he whispered from the corner of his mouth. She saw his eyes dart quickly over her belly before looking back up again.

She merely nodded, not wanting to tell him the truth and start a panic. She would not let herself become a distraction to this moment, not this piece of history. The news today would not be about the birth of Leia Organa's child. It would be about the foundation of the New Republic. She would make sure of that.

And it was. Before she knew it, Mon and Amedda stood up again and approached the lectern. By the time Sella closed the cover of the document, the ink now dried and its terms now ratified, Leia had become numb to the pain of the contractions and her baby's movements. She vaguely saw Sinjir's form leaving her side as he went over to where Mon and Amedda stood, but she could no longer see him clearly. Her head was spinning and her vision had blurred.

She had to get back to her senses. There was another matter to be taken care of, and he could not wait a moment longer.

With trembling hands, Leia pulled out her comlink and pressed some buttons.

"Is it over?" Han's voice asked over the speaker.

"The baby's coming," she said as calmly as she could.

" _WHAT?!_ Just now?"

"I started having contractions when we were going up the hill."

She didn't need to see Han to know that his hands were balling into fists.

"It's been three hours!"

"Just get over here and pick me up," she told him in the voice she used to command Rebel troops. "Your speeder's faster than the Gian."

"Damn it, Princess! Just one time - !"

She turned off the comlink, not wanting to hear anymore of his shouting.

She did not realize Mon was standing in front of her. She looked up at the statuesque woman, her white robes billowing in the wind.

"It looks like our lunch to commemorate the New Republic will have to be postponed," Mon said. Her tone was light but her eyes were worried.

"Don't postpone it on my account," said Leia. She tried to get off the floating pad but felt her legs shaking. "I would hug you if I could stand up."

Mon leaned over and kissed the top of her head before walking behind her and pushing the floating pad away from the tintolive tree and the politicians and media crowded around it. They stopped behind the last speeder, just before a steep slope on the hill.

"Is General Solo on the way?" Mon asked.

"He should be."

The numbness ceased suddenly and the searing pain returned. A particularly strong contraction made Leia groan. Mon took her hand.

Perhaps to distract her, Mon went on, "Have you decided on a name?"

Leia smiled up at her and shook her head. She and Han had discussed this in the beginning, but could not come to a mutual agreement. After the jokes about "Luke Chewbacca Solo" had subsided, they had become so busy with everything else that they eventually forgot to come to a final decision. And now they had maybe an hour or so left.

Just like how he was made, just like how they fell in love. And just like Leia already imagined their son's life with them would be. Nothing was or would ever be planned.

But they would be okay. Leia believed it. Just because he wasn't planned, it did not mean he was a mistake. And for her baby to be born on this day, the very day the war ended and a new chapter in the galaxy would begin... It was fortuitous. She knew it had to be. It was a ray of hope. _He_ would be a ray of hope.

 _"This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."_

It came to her suddenly.

In another life, without Old Ben, Luke would still be farming on Tatooine. Han would still be at the beck and call of syndicates and spice dealers. She would probably be dead. He was the reason why she even knew her brother and her husband, and why she was where she was at that very moment.

"Ben," she said.

Ben Solo. It was simple and had a nice ring to it.

Mon looked at her, recognition dawning on her face.

"I never did meet Obi-Wan Kenobi," she said. "But I heard from your father that he was a great man." She smiled.

Leia smiled back. She knew her son would be too. She had felt him, as a bright band of light. From the moment she first felt his presence, she always knew that he would be strong in the Force.

Mon interrupted her thoughts. "Have you seen his future? Through the Force?"

"No. I'm afraid that ability is beyond me."

She had no idea what the future had in store for her son. Luke might, but she was untrained. She could only ever feel and hear through the Force.

"Leia!" her husband's voice called, his tone laced with anger.

That could not have been the Force. It was too tangible.

Some distance beyond the hill, Leia saw Han's brown hair flying in the wind as his speeder approached them.

"Hi, Chancellor, congratulations," he said not without irony as he stepped on the brakes.

Mon smiled knowingly at Leia, who rolled her eyes both out of exasperation and pain.

"Hurry now, General," Mon urged.

Han jumped off the speeder and lifted Leia from the floating pad. He tried his best to set her down gently on the backseat, but was not entirely successful.

"Would you be careful!" she hissed. If she hadn't been in so much pain, she would have hurled a snappy insult at him.

They quickly bid Mon goodbye and sped off back to the city. As she expected, Han spent the entire trip berating her for not telling anyone, let alone him, until the entire ceremony was over. The contractions, which were at their worst at that point, easily distracted her from hearing what he had to say, which was irrelevant. What was done was done. Leia thought he was wasting his breathe.

Then she remembered. "Han."

" _What?_ " he asked sharply.

"Let's call him Ben."

"Ben? After the old man?"

"Yes."

Han paused, then said, "Fine. I guess Ben Solo doesn't sound so bad. Better than Obi-Wan Solo. Glad you didn't suggest that."

Leia sighed heavily and closed her eyes. Any moment now. The pain would be gone. And she would finally see him in the flesh. She stroked her belly and managed a small smile.

"How about a middle name?" Han asked, not taking his eyes off the road ahead.

"I am _not_ naming him after the walking carpet."

"Well, aren't you rude."

"Speak for yourself."

The trip to the birthing chamber was hazy to Leia. The pain was searing and she was only half-aware that she was being pushed into a room filled with lights. Once they had placed her on the operating table, two GH-7 medical droids came in and examined her.

"I can already see him," one of them said calmly. "Black hair."

Leia looked up at the droid, her vision even blurrier than before. She wondered at what she had just heard. Perhaps one of Han's parents had the same color.

She found herself uttering a cry. He was so close to coming out. Sweat formed on her brow. She glanced through the glass dividing the birthing chamber from the hall beyond and saw Han looking in. He seemed to be holding his breath, or at least that's how his motionless form looked to her.

Another figure stood beside Han, a tall man in a dark brown cloak. She could not see his face, but Leia could swear that a faint blue glow emanated from him. Before she could think on it further, the droid spoke.

"I need you to push. Are you ready?"

Leia managed a nod.

"Take a deep breath. One, two, three. _Push._ "

Each push hurt more than the last. But it would soon be over. She would finally meet her angel, Han's little bandit.

"Almost there," said the GH-7. "Just one more."

Her legs shaking and sweat flowing into her eyes, Leia gave one last push. There was silence, and then a piercing scream.

"Ben," she whispered, panting. Her eyes stung with a mixture of sweat and tears. But her tears were not of pain.

The other droid gently wiped her brow with a towel and adjusted the operating table so she could sit. After the cord was cut, the first droid cleaned and bundled up her baby.

"He is big and very healthy," it said as it made its way towards her and held out her son.

Leia grabbed the towel from the droid's grasp and quickly wiped her eyes. She took Ben from the GH-7 and looked at his face for the first time. As though realizing that his mother was looking at him, he slowly opened his eyes.

Brown, she noted, with darker flecks around the pupils. They were her eyes. She smiled at him, and he stared back at her in wonder.

Leia gently stroked the damp black strands that stuck to his cheeks. He had far more hair than she expected of a newborn. It covered his entire head and framed his small face.

She never took her eyes off him.

"Would you call my husband over?" she asked the droids, not looking up.

The door slid open and Han hesitantly stepped inside. Leia finally looked up. Her husband's face bore both relief and a hint of fear.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Han seemed at a loss for words, but held out his hands. Ben began crying immediately, and Leia cradled him closer to her.

"Maybe later, then," she said. Looking back down at him, she added, "That's your father."

Han seemed to finally release the breath he had been holding and said, "You'll get your good looks from me, kid."

Leia rolled her eyes. At that point in their relationship, it was already a gesture of affection.

She then remembered the man who had been standing next to Han in the hallway. She turned to look, but saw only her reflection in the glass. Her brow furrowed.

"What is it?" asked Han.

"Nothing," she lied. "I'm just tired."

She was taken to a room overlooking the city while one of the droids momentarily took care of Ben. After less than two hours of lying on the bed, she tried to stand up but was reprimanded calmly by the GH-7 and angrily by Han. The other droid brought Ben to them and set him down on the crib that had been prepared beforehand. He slept soundly and did not cry.

She began receiving visitors and hologram calls - and there were many - in the afternoon. Her old friend Amilyn Holdo called, as did Jan Dodonna and Ackbar. Mon, Sinjir and Sella paid a brief visit before leaving again to do some interviews about the Concordance.

As soon as the politicians left, C-3PO entered the room and loudly voiced his observations on how peacefully the baby slept and how Leia behaved so typically by not telling anyone she had gone into labor during the ceremony. She smirked at him as Han stood up and began dragging him out of the room.

"Come on, you golden trash can," he said, his grip on C-3PO's arm tight. "Help me find some food around here."

"A golden trash can!" exclaimed Threepio. "Why, I never - "

Han interrupted him and asked over his shoulder, "You want something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine."

The door slid shut behind the two, and Leia was left alone. Her holopad beeped for possibly the hundredth time that day. Luke's name flashed on the screen.

Her twin brother's face appeared before her. His eyes twinkled as he smiled.

"Han told me what you did."

She threw him a knowing look before breaking out into a grin.

"Not like anyone could have stopped you," he added, chuckling.

"Not even you," she said.

"Can I see him?"

Leia took the holopad and held it above the crib. Luke was silent for a time.

"I'm glad you named him after Ben," he admitted. Though the hologram flickered, she could see his eyes watering.

"I wish my parents could have met him," Leia whispered softly. She looked at Ben as he breathed evenly in his sleep.

Luke did not need to know which parents she was referring to. Her parents from Alderaan, Old Ben... Her son would never meet them. But she vowed to herself that he would know of them and the sacrifices they made for the galaxy. And for him.

They spoke at length, about her delivery and the signing of the Concordance, about Luke and his current mission to build a new school, about the future and what it held, especially for Ben.

"Where do you plan on raising him?" Luke asked.

"I think Chandrila is a good environment for a child. But I can't imagine we'd be staying here permanently. There's always work to be done on other planets."

"So you're bringing him along, then."

She nodded. "He'll be traveling all over the galaxy. That is certain."

After a moment, Luke asked, "Do you still feel it? The darkness?"

She had told Luke her fears throughout the pregnancy. How bright Ben's presence was in the Force, and how a shadow always consumed this light. How she felt the light and the dark in him over and over again. Luke had told her that it was nothing to fear. The bigger the shadow, the brighter the light.

"Not now," she replied. "I feel like... my ability to sense him has weakened. The moment he was born, it felt like it disappeared."

Luke nodded in silence before finally saying, "Tell me anything that happens. Anything you sense in him."

"I will."

This matter would remain between them. Han could never understand. Only five years ago, he didn't even believe in the Force. Leia wondered if he truly did believe in it now. Once Ben began showing his abilities (and Leia knew for certain that he would have them), perhaps he would. But this was beyond the boy's father to fully comprehend. Only Luke could help him, when the time came.

By the time she and Luke said their goodbyes, it was already getting dark outside. Han had not yet returned with C-3PO, but she was not particularly concerned where they were at the moment. Silently, she watched the city lights turning on. When the sky turned the darkest shade of blue, fireworks began erupting over the skyscrapers.

Leia smiled. The end of the Empire, and the birth of her son.

She heard him crying quietly and got up from the bed. She could walk perfectly fine and decided she would show Han just that. Leia picked up her baby as gently as she could and began breastfeeding him. Once he let out a soft burp and fell back asleep, she began setting him back down on the crib.

But she felt someone behind her. Still cradling Ben, she turned around and saw the man in the dark cloak outside the birthing chamber. He had dark blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and clear blue eyes. There was a scar that ran down from his forehead past the edge of his right eye. He seemed barely older than her. This time, she could clearly see the blue glow around him. She had never seen him before in her entire life, but her feelings told her who he was.

"Anakin..."

She could not call him her father. But in her arms was his grandson.

His eyes were sad. "I'm sorry, Leia. You still have so much to do, to fix what chaos I've left all over the galaxy. I fear you won't be able to be with Ben as much as you wish."

Leia knew in her heart that what he said was true. She ventured to ask him only one thing, and hoped that he would say no.

"Will he be anything like you?"

"The future is always moving. Even those of us who have gone beyond life can't see it clearly."

For the first time since he was born, she felt the shadow again. It consumed the band of light, completely extinguishing it. But then something flickered. Though it was faint, she could see it against the darkness.

"The Force will be with him," Anakin said. "Always." He smiled at the baby in her arms and disappeared.

She looked down at the sleeping face. Tufts of hair fell over his eyes. She brushed his hair aside and kissed his temple.

It was only the first day of his life. There was nothing to worry about. She had been wrong to assume too quickly. She understood that there would be great expectations of Ben. She hoped that she would be there to guide him every step of the way.

But her real father's ghost had spoken the truth. She wouldn't be, and she knew it.


End file.
